ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeze: Moments
Hey, what's up it's Sensei PurpleBrick again with more short stories featuring Lin. This is a short series that are basically Lin doing something with each of the ninja (plus Nya and maybe I'll even do Wu) after Zane's death, before the Tournament of Elements. They will be posted in order, and since I don't have any better ideas for stories right now, I'll probably have them all done soon. 'Kai' "Where's Lin?" Kai heard Wu ask. "The memorial service starts soon." He looked around, trying not to slip on the ice that Zane had left behind from his fight with the Overlord. It had been a couple days since the battle, but there was so much it had not all melted yet. Kai found her standing in front of the building the Overlord had stood on top of when Zane jumped onto him, absorbing the golden power into his robotic body. She was looking up right at the spot where the fight had taken place. It was not far from where she had stood on that tragic day. He thought about Wu having to drag Lin away from the fight to the sewers as he made his way over to her. "Hey, Lin," he said , "We gotta go." Lin turned to him, silent. Kai could tell that once again she didn't want to leave. She was probably playing the scene in her head over and over... But then again, who among them hadn't? "I know how you feel -" "Do you?" She snapped. "Both of us just went through a lot these past few weeks. Maybe he was one of your brothers, but to me - he was all I had. I've never had as close of a friend." He was surprised at her anger, but he couldn't blame her for feeling it. "Lin, I'm sorry you had to go through this. It's hard for everyone right now." Her angry tone changed to a sorrowful one. "I know... I'm sorry. I just still don't know what to do. "When I lost my parents, Zane was there for me. Now he's gone... Who will help me now?" Tears flooded her eyes. "Us, of course. We're in this together," Kai drew her into his arms. Lin continued to cry as he walked with her to Zane's memorial. She leaned on his shoulder while they sat on the benches, listening to Cyrus Borg's speech. He gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulders as he got up to speak. As soon as Kai finished, he returned to Lin, letting her cling to him again. "Thank you, Kai," she sobbed. "No problem. Remember, you're not the first little sister I've had." The girl smiled through her tears. They heard a squawk from above and looked up to see Zane's falcon flying over the crowd. It landed on the back of the bench beside Lin. Kai reached to stroke the bird. "You know, I think Zane would've wanted you to take care of the falcon for him." He told Lin. Her eyes slowly dried as Lin stretched out her arm and petted it. "Yeah, I think I'll do it. For Zane." He stood up and she followed. "Come on," he said. "We gotta go." ≈≈≈ Lin was clinging to him once more. Only this time, he wanted her to let go. He was beginning to regret telling her goodbye, instead of just leaving. "Lin, I have to go!" He cried , trying to shake her off of his arm. "We've already lost Zane, we can't lose you, too!" She pleaded . "The team is incomplete without him. I want to move on, and find a new place." "But what about us? Are you just going to leave us to deal with another loss?" "It's not the same thing!" "It might as well be!" She rubbed her wet eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, Lin. But I need to do this." He pulled free of her grasp and made his way out the door. Lin sank to the floor, hands covering her tearstained face as she wept for another member of the team now gone. Apparently all that hope and comfort he gave her had melted away like the ice over Ninjago City. ≈ This got angsty whoops Jay The good news is, this one is a lot fluffier and less angsty than the Kai one. Plus, it's longer. To the point I'll probably go back and expand Kai's as much as possible. Bad news is, it still ends unhappily because of course Jay leaves too... ≈''' After Kai left, Lin's withdrawn, depressed state only became worse. She only left her room for meals. And even then, she was mostly silent, only speaking when spoken to. The unhappy, almost haunted look in her eyes were almost painful for the others to look at. They all tried to comfort her, but it just made Lin retreat even further inside of herself. The ninja were waiting for the time she would lash out, though they continued to try and help. So it was with some caution that Jay approached her bedroom door. Well, it was actually Lin's and Nya's, but naturally Nya no longer spent much time in there for Lin's sake. "Liiiiin?" He sang as he opened it, trying to sound cheerful but not obnoxiously so. She looked up. "What do you need?" Her voice showed no emotion whatsoever, her face cold but civil. Jay smiled and relaxed slightly. She seemed to be in a slightly better mood than usual. "Will you come play a video game with me?" She frowned. She had hardly ever played even before Zane's sacrifice. "I don't really want to, thank you." "Aww, please? Nobody else wants to play. I know you don't play much but I can teach you!" "I still don't know..." "Come on! It'll be fun!" The pleading face Jay put on was too much for even a depressed Lin to resist. "Well, alright... What are we playing?" The lighting ninja practically dragged her out to the living room, where one of his favorite games was already set up. "Okay, let's get this adventure started!" Lin smiled a little. It was no wonder everyone simultaneously loved and were annoyed by Jay- his enthusiasm and energy knew no bounds. Plus it was very catching. She watched as he picked one of four slots available for the game. "This one's already completed, but we can still play through the levels." As the slot loaded he went over the basic controls. As soon as Lin got the hang of them, they started a level. "Lin, we need to put those in the fire pit!" Jay whined as his character chased after Lin's, who had managed to grab the items they were supposed to use to start a fire and make dinner. Lin was getting quite good at the game, and they were already in the third level. "Catch me if you can!" She steered her character to evade his, crawling through a secret passage leading to a rocky ledge. While he went to follow her, she jumped off, leaving him far behind. After several more minutes of chasing and massive amounts of giggles, Lin placed the items where they were needed. They finished the level and played a few more. "So, are you enjoying this after all?" Jay asked as they finished the first part of the story. She found herself smiling as she "Yeah, it is! I haven't had this much fun with the games since-" Lin cut herself short, her face falling. Since Zane and I last played together... He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I know it still hurts a lot. It hurts us all. But though it's okay, even good to be sad, it's also good to take time and enjoy the people you still have around you." The corners of her mouth curled upwards again. "You're right, Jay." "Now, how about we switch to a racing game?" He grinned as he made the console eject the disc. "Ooh, you're on!" She beamed. "I will warn you, I'm a very good driver." He placed the new game in the drive. Lin only replied with a smirk. Jay soon found out what she wasn't telling him. While he was indeed good at the game, Lin soon left him and the computer drivers in the dust. "What!" He cried as she finished several seconds ahead of him again. Lin laughed. "I can do these races in my sleep." "We're never playing a racing game again." Jay pouted, making her laugh harder. Despite his complaint they continued playing well past bedtime. Soon they were so tired Jay could barely drive. Meanwhile Lin, though not in first place, was mostly staying on the track and keeping up with the competition. "How are you doing this?" Jay yawned. She yawned as well. "I told you I could drive these in my sleep..." Lin blinked sleepily. "By the way, thank you for playing... with me." He fought to keep his eyes open. "No, thank you.... I'd forgotten how much fun-" She never finished the sentence. ≈≈≈ "Well I hope you're not jealous, Nya." Lloyd chuckled as they came into the game room. Jay and Lin had fallen asleep mid- game on the couch, with the latter resting her head on the former's shoulder. "Aw, no. They're too cute to make me jealous." "Maybe we should have told them it was bedtime. I wasn't expecting them to play so long." "Are you kidding, Lloyd?" Cole came up from behind them. "They were having way too much fun to make them stop. Just look at how happy they are now." It was true. Both the sleeping gamers had content smiles on their faces. But just at that moment, they woke up, and spotting the others watching them, their peaceful expressions changed to ones of embarrassment. They laughed nervously and got up. But even as they wished the others wouldn't tease them about it, they knew they never wanted to forget it. Some moments, even those with embarrassing elements, deserved to be remembered forever. ≈≈≈ "Jay! Not you too!" Lin cried after catching him in the act of leaving . "Lin, the team's done. I have no purpose here. I've found something I can do elsewhere. If all I am is funny, I might as well make others laugh." "But you're more than that! Besides, what about Nya?" He paused, but opened the door. "It's no use, I've got nothing on Cole. She'd pick him in the end anyway." "No!" Lin ran over to him, tears in her eyes. "Jay, please stay!" But he had already gone out. He hated to close the door in her face, but he had to get away. His new life was calling him, though it worked hard to drown out the cries of the sad, lonely girl on the other side of the door. Cole '''This was inspired by a story on Fanfiction.net. Enjoy! Lin sat bolt upright in her bed, just barely holding back the scream in her throat. She gasped, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself, clear her mind of the frightening images it had conjured up subconsciously. But it was no use. Her mind was racing, and she was wide awake. It would be a while before Lin would be able to sleep again. She knew the best thing to do was to talk with someone about it. That's what they always did in books and shows, didn't they? But Lin checked the time on her phone: 1:13 am. Yeah, no way anyone was awake right now. And no way she was going to disturb someone with her nightmare. Lin found herself heading out of the bedroom, quietly so as there was no chance she'd wake Nya. She made her way into the living room, and sat on the couch, trying to relax and free her mind of the unwanted dream. She hadn't turned any lights on, so seeing one switch on in the hall caused her to jump. She watched wide-eyed as a figure walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. It was with great relief she discovered it to only be Cole. ≈≈≈ Cole had just grabbed a slice of cake from the fridge when he heard a small sound coming from another room. He poked his head out of the doorway and looked into the living room to see Lin sitting on the couch, huddled under a blanket. He frowned. He'd never seen Lin up at this hour - as far as everyone knew, including Lin herself, she always slept through the night. Concerned, he approached. "Hey, you okay?" Lin didn't reply, simply shifting under the blanket. He sat down next to her. "What happened?" "Nightmare," she mumbled. "Oh," he looked at her. While Lin definitely looked a bit spooked and would have trouble getting back to sleep for a while, she seemed fine. He patted her shoulder and started to stand. "Well, I won't bother you then-" That was when he noticed her breathing. It was short, rapid, not too deep- It hit Cole like the swinging post on the old training course. Panic attack. She's starting to have a panic attack... He thought quickly. She'd only ever done this once before that he knew of, but he remembered hearing something about either air blowing on her face or music would usually calm her... He jumped up, running to her room. He crept in and found her MP3 player laying where he often had seen it (on her dresser), then ran back to Lin, plugging the earbuds into her ears. She was too surprised to resist as he pressed play. She closed her eyes, focusing on the music. I want to live my life, The choice is mine, I've made up my mind, Now I'm free to start again. I want to live, (to live,) And breathe, (And breathe The way I want that's right for me.) I may not know nothing else, But I know that... I want to live! Slowly Lin relaxed and her breathing became normal. Then she turned to Cole and hugged him, a couple tears slipping down her cheeks. He wrapped his big, strong arms around her. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" She nodded, still clinging to him. "It was about Zane's sacrifice, only after he was gone, the Overlord wasn't defeated. So Ninjago City was destroyed... And so was everyone else." He didn't reply, just continuing to hold the frightened girl. After a few minutes, he spoke to change the subject: "So what are you listening to right now?" She pulled away, blinking, not knowing what he was talking about at first. Then she realized and replied, "Skillet, currently." "Ah, nice," He replied. They discussed music for a while, until Lin had all but forgotten the dream. It turned out window two had several favorite bands in common, and each had a couple artists for the other to try out, when they had the chance. They were so deep in the conversation Lin did not realize how sleepy she was getting. Before she knew what was happening, she was nearly asleep and felt someone lifting and carrying her. She became slightly embarrassed when she realized that Cole must be taking her to bed. The black ninja opened the door to the girls' bedroom, softly so as not to wake its inhabitants. He placed Lin on her bed with a whispered goodnight. As he pulled away, Lin reached up to hug his neck. "Thank you," she said. She fell back and was instantly asleep. Cole smiled, slipping out of the room. Talking with Lin had almost made him forget about the cake he had sitting on the kitchen counter. Almost forget. This is Cole after all. ≈≈≈ "Morning, everyone," Lin said as she came to the breakfast table a few days later. She looked around and realized someone was missing. "Where's Cole?" Lloyd sighed. "He... He seems to have left. I guess he did it last night while everyone else was in bed." Lin's smile dropped, and she sank into her chair. Burying her face in her hands, she neither cried nor spoke. "Hey, Lin, what's wrong?" Nya came to her side. She didn't respond, and her breathing became rapid and shallow. The others grew more concerned, trying to get her to say something, but she only got up and ran to her room, collapsing on her bed, waiting for the panic attack to pass. Nya Have you had lunch recently? Or are you about to? Or any other meal for that matter? Might not want to read this. Just a warning. ≈ Lin groaned as the contents of her stomach came back up her throat and out of her mouth into the toilet she was kneeling in front of. A terrible feeling came from within as she puked again. Finally it stopped and Lin took a deep breath, closing her eyes with a slight moan. It was somewhere around 4 a.m. and she was exhausted. Before she could do anything else Lin felt hands pulling her hair back from her face, then one resting on her shoulder. "You okay, Lin?" It was Nya. "Y-yeah. I- oh, Nya, I gotta -" she leaned back over the bowl for a final round. Nya grabbed Lin's hair again just in time to save it from being soiled. The sick girl leaned back against her friend. "Thanks." "No problem," Nya replied, placing an arm around Lin's shoulders. "Why are you even awake right now?" "You made quite a bit of noise getting out of bed and in here. I figured I should check up on you." "I guess my eating habits finally caught up to me," Lin pulled away from Nya, not sure whether she should act like it was a joke or not. After Cole's disappearance, Lin would barely eat anything at most meals. After a while she would realize how hungry she was and eat as much as one of the boys. Last night's dinner had been one of those cases. "Yeah... We've been wanting to talk to you about that." "Nya, I know it's not healthy! But I'm not hungry most of the time. I simply can't get myself to eat." Tears started welling in Lin's eyes. "It's bad enough that Zane is gone forever... Why did the others have to leave?" "They didn't have to leave. Cole, Jay and Kai are confused. They lost a brother and don't know what to do with themselves. Believe me, I understand feeling lost... That's why I became Samurai X. "But we shouldn't give up on them, or ourselves. Zane may have died, but because of him, Ninjago lives on. We should carry on and give our best for it. Zane would want us to." Nya hugged the crying girl, then wiped away her tears. She stood up and pulled Lin to her feet. "Come on, we're going to get ready." "Ready for what?" "For our early morning shopping trip, of course." "R-right now? It's only like 4:30!" "Of course not right now! We need to make sure your stomach settles, eat breakfast, and get dressed and ready first. By then it won't be too early." "I... Thought you didn't like girly things." "Normally, not really. But I'm okay with shopping. And besides, somebody needs to get out of the house for some girl time, so I'm willing to make the sacrifice." Lin smiled. How did she ever get through life without friends like these? Lloyd "Hey, Lloyd?" A voice asked. The ninja in question turned to see Lin standing there. He was surprised, but could tell by her face this wasn't some random conversation she was trying to start. "What do you need?" "Well... I wanted to go back to my home town and get some things of my parents'... I didn't want to go alone, so I was wondering if you could come with me?" "Oh, sure," Lloyd replied, now even more surprised. Lin had never talked about her home, let alone her deceased parents. "Though you're going to have to give me directions, I don't know where you used to live." "I know the way. You can just follow me." "Yeah, sure. You want to go now?" "If you are willing..." Lin hated to impose on people and asking favors was not her strong suit. "It's no problem, Lin. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Less than 15 minutes later, they were on their bikes and headed towards Lin's hometown. Near the edge of it, Lin stopped at a small house. "Is this your house?" Lloyd asked as he pulled up behind her. "Yeah, or at least it was... The city council still can't decide what to do about it. They've spent an eternity trying to take care of all the houses of people who died during the invasion. Friends of mine have been handling any issues concerning it for me." "Wow..." Lloyd dismounted from his motorcycle. "Do you need help, or would you rather I wait out here?" "I'd prefer to go in alone. It's not like I'm getting anything heavy." Lin opened a compartment on her bike, then walked up to the door and entered the house by herself. She came back out with an armload of belongings wrapped in a blue tarp. Lin placed it all in her bike's storage space and shut the lid, turning to Lloyd. "Hey... Would it be alright if we went further into town? I haven't seen it in a while." "Sure, I've got plenty of time." He smiled, hoping it would put the girl at ease. She gave a slight, one-sided smile in response. They mounted and rode down the street leading to the town's center. They parked at a shop and walked around the downtown area, Lin quietly pointing out all the highlights. They stopped in front of a two-story building, with a sign outside reading "Oleson Farming Equipment". "What's this place?" Asked Lloyd, more for the meaning of stopping there than the actual identity of the building. "Its..." Lin struggled to answer without sounding overly emotional. "Her dad used to work there," said a strange voice. The two turned to see a pair of girls standing behind them. The other girl spoke. "Funny, Lin, I thought you'd finally gotten smart and stayed away for good. But you never could remember anything important, could you?" The girls sneered as they laughed. "I only came back to get some things..." Lin looked down and mumbled. They laughed harder. "Well that sure sounds like you. Can't even remember what all to take with you!" The first girl cackled. Lin still held her head down, but it wasn't hard to tell she was trying to hold back tears. "Now, that's enough! This clearly isn't some harmless joke." Lloyd cut into the conversation. "What has Lin ever done to you guys? I may not know much about her, but I know she wouldn't have caused anything to deserve this treatment from anyone! Come on, Lin, let's go." He took her by the arm and led her back the way they came. "Well, that was totally uncalled for- huh?" The green ninja was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him. Lin hugged Lloyd tightly. "That's the first time anyone has ever stood up for me like that!" He was surprised, but returned the embrace. "There's no need to thank me, Lin. Nobody should have to face that alone." She looked up at him, thankfulness shining like a beacon in her brown eyes. Lin didn't have to say a word to convey the message. Lloyd smiled again. Even with all the things he had done as the green ninja, nothing seemed to feel quite as good as this. Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Incomplete Stories